Montenegroball
Montenegroball |nativename = Crna Gora lopta Црна Гора лопта|onlypredecessor = SR Montenegroball|predicon = Montenegro|reality = ���� Republic of Montenegro ����|language = Montenegrin |capital = Podgoricaball|religion = Orthodoxy Islam Atheism Catholicism |founded = 05/21/2006 (Age 11)|friends = Croatiaball Kebab Remover Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Russiaball (Sometimes) USAball Albaniaball (frenemies) Chinaball Macedoniaball Sloveniaball Bulgariaball Romaniaball Belarusball Ukraineball Franceball (Sometimes) Canadaball|enemies = Albaniaball (frenemies) Kosovoball (sometimes) Croatiaball (sometimes) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball (sometimes) Turkeyball Russiaball (Sometimes)|intospace = At Eurovision 2017 only No, not yet.|status = Alive|caption =I'm not of black... |image = Montenegro.png|predecessor = SR Montenegroball, Serbia and Montenegroball|likes = Sea, Unnecessarily Huge Bridges, Independence|hates = Being called Serbiaball, Albaniaball bullying me, All of his neighbours exempt Serbiaball and Albania calling me a Serbian Clone|government = Parliamentary republic|personality = Really lazy, sleepy, friendly (sometimes), adventurous, rude, likes to fight|bork = Yawn Yawn|affiliation = UNball NATOball}} Montenegroball is the smallest Slavic countryball and he lives in Southeastern Europe. He has had a bad relationship with his neighbors, mostly his brother Serbiaball (extraordinary kebab remover) who claims that Montenegro is a rightful part of him and demands "his" coast back. He also thinks Montenegro is of Kebab. But now both are best friends. Often it is said that it is lazy but after having a fight with it no one says that again. Montenegrin clay was occupied many times in history. Metohija was initially taken by Serbiaball and now by Kosovoball and Skadar by Albaniaball whom Montenegro now hates. Montenegro used to be good friends with his cousin Russiaball but they got into a fight when Montenegro wanted to join NATO and since then they are enemies. Just recently, Montenegro achieved what he wanted and joined NATO. However, Russiaball threatened to shoot missiles at him because of this. History Montenegro was Illyrian and then apart of Roman Empireball and then Ostrogothic Kingdomballuntil Byzantineball took it back in the name of the stronk Roman Empire. It was once split between Kingdom of Croatiaballand Bulgarian Empireball until Byzantineball retook it again. ( Veniceball also had some tiny clay around Ragusa). Ottoman Empire conquered the clay of Montenegro, and so was it until 1879 when Kingdom of Montenegroball was created. It joined Yugoslaviaball but split for awhile in WW2. It was given independence in 2005. Montenegroball was at war with Japanball from the Russo-Japanese War until 2006! Montenegroball used to be enemies with Serbiaball when it gained independence but now they can into likings each other since both hate kebab and now Montenegroball wants to return glorious and stronk Yugoslaviaball. Relationships Friends/Пријатељи * Serbiaball - Brother and Best Friend, we still like each other but after i joined NATOball he started to avoid me and when I talk to Albaniaball, he takes me away from him * Greeceball - My friend who wants more monies. * USAball - NATO leader, My name is Montenegro not Mountain Negro... I'm not of black pl0x * NATOball - Thanks for letting me in. Frenimies * Russiaball - Was my best friend until I joined to NATO, so Russia got all pissed and threatened to shoot my clay with missiles. * Kosovoball - I may recognize you but you are also an Albanian scum, and stop complaining about our between us my east clay is not yours its mine * Turkeyball - Yuo are of filthy kebab but yuo help me into NATO. * Albaniaball - We are starting to like each other because we are both part in NATOball so eh he can into friend, but Podgoricaball is mine and stop saying that my south clay is yuors. Gallery Artwork Yugoslavian sunset.png Montenegro_10.png 10384920_666800700081421_5116839748816004421_n.jpg comic 14.jpg 299499_275932385865947_1138039970_n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics FO85LzY.png Shitty neighbors.png In_heaven.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Montenegrians they never change.jpg Mqy2BiS.png MuZyxqo.png ARHdyOv.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Productivity.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_5.png The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 47anschluss.png TYCRAOn.png In_Montenegro.png How countries remove kebab.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Neighbor Haters.png No Coastline.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg hr:Crna Goraball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Former kebab removers Category:Balkans Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Orthodox Category:Aryan Category:Neutral Category:Europoor Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:EU Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Kebab Removers Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Southeast europe Category:Cross Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Mountains Category:Second World Countries Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Low countries Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Duner Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:Italy Lovers Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Serbia and Montenegro Category:Serbian Empire Category:Balkan Wars Category:Former Serbian Clay Category:NATO Category:USA allies Category:NATOball Category:Coat of Arms countryball Category:Cyrillic Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo